B-cell development and receptor editing and the role in disease. My first year I will be involved in three rotations in different fields of Immunology. I am very interested in understanding B-cell development and disease states. With a better understanding of B cell development, it may be possible to apply knowledge to remedy or cure aberrant states such as Autoimmunity. From prior participation in research I have identified an area of great interest. I participated in a project on the Immune dysregulation that leads to (IBD) inflammatory bowel disease. The focus of the present lab is different from my previous laboratory experience, however, I have already tried and tested some of my interests. Although my interests are broad I have developed a strong interest in the field of immunology.